


A Brief Exchange

by gummycola



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha England (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Masturbation, Omega America (Hetalia), Porn is in the second chapter, UKUS, Underwear Kink, Underwear Sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummycola/pseuds/gummycola
Summary: Alfred spoils his deviant of an alpha. Arthur gets intimate with intimates.(Explicit content in second chapter only.)





	1. Chapter 1

“So, you got the goods?”

They were alone. It was their usual place—the ticket booth in front of the football field, abandoned during the off-season. It was chilly in the shadows of the trees, and every step was accompanied by the snap of dead leaves underfoot.

Arthur stepped close, eyes down, frowning. He lifted his gaze toward Alfred’s face—and cracked immediately, face splitting into a wide grin.

Alfred shoved him—but not enough to put any space between them. He begrudgingly accepted a kiss, rolling his eyes at the feeling of Arthur’s persistent smile.

“You’re enjoying this too much. The deal is off.”

Arthur squawked, gripping Alfred firmly around the middle as the omega turned toward the door. He buried his face in the other’s neck, a cheap tactic that never failed to pay off. Alfred paused and tilted his head to the side automatically, letting Arthur reduce his head to fuzz with nips and kisses.

He hadn’t realized how cold he was until he was cuddled against his alpha, and he silently cursed his pre-heat hormones for making him even more desperate for affection than usual.

“If you really don’t want to do it—” Arthur spoke into his shoulder.

“I said I would, didn’t I? It’s not that big of a deal, you’re just making it a big deal.” Alfred knew the opposite was true. He also knew that Arthur was too smart to say so right now. There was too much at stake, after all.

He wiggled out of the other’s grasp and bent down (ignoring Arthur’s appreciative hum) to open the front pocket of his backpack, prying out the Ziploc bag he had shoved inside that morning.

He couldn’t meet Arthur’s eyes as he pushed the bag into the other’s hands without hesitation.

“You’re a real perv. Who the heck wants s-someone’s dirty underwear?” Alfred muttered, red as the devil himself. “Can’t believe you—the things I do for you.”

He jumped as Arthur thumbed gently at one of his scorching ears before smoothing his palm down the other’s neck. _He’s always focusing on my right side_. Alfred thought. For a rare, reflective moment, Alfred wondered if that’s where he’d put his mark.

“You do spoil me, love.” Arthur whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

They broke apart slowly, and Alfred was pleased to see he wasn’t the only one sporting a healthy blush now.

“So. Shall I give you a pleasant memory to keep you occupied during your heat?” Arthur’s fingers slipped into Alfred’s coat to tease the sensitive skin of his sides.

Alfred grinned. “You definitely owe me, you little shit. Ain’t alphas supposed to give all the gifts?” He teased.

Their banter was interrupted by a loud and persistent banging from outside. The whole ticket booth swayed with the force of it. Alfred yelped in fear even as he curled around Arthur protectively. “It’s the g-ghost of the ugly girl who got rejected from the cheer squad and turned to dark magic to—”

“It’s me, dumbass. Get out here. Now.” A familiar voice called from outside.

Alfred was relieved to hear his brother instead of a ghostly voice wailing out a school chant. Arthur, however, was terrified. He grabbed his bag and slapped Alfred’s bum before vaulting himself over the ticket counter and through the front of the booth.

Alfred leaned against the counter and watched his long-legged alpha run, blowing him a kiss when he turned to wave goodbye. Matt didn’t attempt to give chase, just shouted a few choice words in Arthur’s direction before coming around the building to level Alfred with his best “disappointed big brother” look.

_Oh, if only you knew_. Alfred thought with a grimace.

“I want a Burger King chicken sandwich.” He said instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned:  
> Masturbation ahead with underwear sniffing.

For all his abundant natural perversion, even Arthur felt somewhat ashamed every time he glanced at the messenger bag sitting innocently against his bedroom wall. But that shame was cancelled out easily by a mounting sense of hormone-fueled excitement.

It wasn’t his fault. Omegas weren’t supposed to smell so irresistible outside of heat, especially not in pre-heat, which usually smelled like stress and frustration and typically inspired alphas to be extra mild and cautious. Instead it inspired Arthur to be a drooling, starry-eyed deviant.

His omega was, of course, always the exception to the “rules” of his nature. It was more blessing than curse, and as Arthur finished up his calculus homework and nonchalantly dragged his bag toward his bed, he felt blessed indeed. Because really, what are the odds he’d find someone to put up with this level of depravity?

The first time he’d suggested it he hadn’t been completely sober, and Alfred had just laughed and called him a weirdo.

The second time had been before his last heat.

 _“It’s not that different from you wearing my shirts and things, is it? You’re not the only one who gets lonely.”_ He’d said.

Alfred had looked at him like he’d grown a second head. _“Underwear is a lot different than your shirts, dude. You don’t get ball sweat on a tank top.”_ He’d paused. “ _Least I hope you don’t.”_

Arthur had been content to let the matter drop. He would never pressure Alfred about something so weird and intimate. Not that his bull-headed omega ever did a damn thing he didn’t want to do.

So, he must have liked something about the idea, because the day before their “exchange” Alfred gripped his shoulder in the hallway and whispered in his ear. _“Call me tonight. Make me wet. Maybe I’ll feel generous.”_

Arthur flipped open the top of his bag, slipped his homework inside, and pulled the plastic bag out quickly, stuffing it under his pillow. It wasn’t even eight o’ clock yet. As he opened his bedroom door to an empty hallway, he could hear the television blaring and one of his brother’s cursing at it. His mother was still on the phone in the kitchen.

He slipped back into his bedroom and locked the door. _It’s not unusual or suspicious for me to spend hours in my bedroom._ He thought. _That’s what I do most nights._

He silently padded back over to his bed and pulled off his sweatshirt, smoothing down his hair and feeling foolish. He’d wanted to talk to Alfred again before bed—before _this—_ but he hadn’t answered his phone. He was probably already asleep, exhausted from pre-heat symptoms.

Sitting cross-legged on the bed, Arthur thought about his omega. He thought about him sleeping now, curled up in his nest, his belly soft and bloated and his lips puffy and red. He was so delicious before his heats, and Arthur felt a tug of raw desire and anger at the thought of _his_ omega all alone like that. Did he feel afraid when he woke up, calling out for his missing alpha? Would he wake up as soon as his heat started, or would he sleep a few hours more, soaking his sheets as he dreamt?

Feeling rather hot himself, Arthur lost his pajama pants and laid back on the bed, snorting out a laugh at the crinkle of the bag beneath his pillow. His fingertips danced down his own chest before coming back up to circle a nipple and he closed his eyes.

His imagination was impatient. He immediately saw his omega again, on his back, reaching for him. In reality, Alfred was demanding and a bit stand-offish, always making him work for it. But there was no harm in crafting a coquettish version to enjoy every now and then. Besides, who knew what he’d be like during his heats?

“ _Make me wet_.” He’d said, and Arthur had nearly fucking died from it. He’d done that and more, because he loved a challenge and his omega always was one. Alfred had answered the phone the day before acting as if he had no idea what Arthur was getting at, and the alpha had endured twenty minutes of Alfred’s latest X-Files fanfiction before convincing the other to take his shirt off.

It was worth it, so worth it, the image of his tan, fit omega with his phone pressed between his head and the mattress, the sound of him whining, the thought that he could make him cum just from talking about what he wanted to do to him, where he wanted to touch him, how much he wanted to mate him. _On your knees, on your knees love—_

On all fours, with a pillow under his hips. That’s how he’d do it, and he was going to put his mark high, all traditional-like so his shirt collars couldn’t hide it. He thought about it all the time, thought about it now, the way those thick thighs would tremble, the pout Alfred would give him over his shoulder, changing to a self-satisfied smirk when he felt his knot.

Arthur gripped himself through his underwear, breathing out slowly. His head was all over the place, as it usually was just before Alfred’s heats. It got worse with each passing heat, as his patience grew thin, but things like this—like what was under his pillow—kept him from losing his mind.

He rolled over and pushed his hips into the mattress as he finally grabbed the bag and flipped onto his back again. He dropped it onto his chest and palmed his cock some more, nostrils flaring though the plastic kept everything sealed away.

He closed his eyes and thought about his omega on his knees again. He would kiss his way up those thighs, taste him, open him up with his tongue and his fingers until he was begging for his knot. His slick would be running down his legs, coating Arthur’s cock as he finally thrust inside of him—

Arthur finally lost his underwear, pumping himself slowly as the more primitive parts of his brain took over. He thumbed the bag open at last and gulped in a breath before gripping what was inside, scrunching it up and bringing it to his face.

It didn’t smell like much at first, but as his panting breaths heated the fabric he was hit with a spike of lust that made his head spin. It wasn’t quite heat scent, but it was damn close, and Arthur bit back a groan as his hand moved faster, dropping the underwear onto his face so he could use both hands.

He felt dizzied and stupid, breathing in deeply, and it was almost, almost enough. Almost like burying his face between Alfred’s legs, or tossing them over his shoulders to drive into him over and over again.

If secondhand pre-heat scent was this mind-blowing, the real thing would likely kill him. He'd die a happy man. He gulped in another breath, turning the underwear to get at another spot, imagining Alfred touching himself while wearing them. His strong, warm hands teasing the tip of his cock as he worked himself over to the sound of Arthur's voice. _Mine_. _One day. All mine._ He thought. 

The decadent scent was fading fast, but so was Arthur. Sitting up, he wrapped the fabric directly around his cock, his hips twitching as he finished.

 

* * *

 

 

A week later Alfred was all smiles, vibrant as the early morning sun despite the dark bags under his eyes. He was munching happily on one of the candy bars Arthur had brought him as he sat on the hood of somebody’s car.

“Yeah, the new Pokémon game is in like, Pokey-Britain, so you have to play it dude.” He polished off candy bar one and opened a second one. “So, you know what my week was like. What’d I miss?”

Arthur, who was trying to pour as much caffeine as possible down his throat before first period, paused his tea-guzzling to thumb chocolate from the corner of the other’s mouth.

“Yao got detention for selling the snacks he made in home ec. Feliciano almost died because he was sleeping behind the bleachers in the gym. Er…I…played some footy.” Arthur yawned.

Alfred giggled. “I’m sure you did good at the footy. Let’s get to class so you can fall asleep in bio.”

They meandered toward the school, kissing sweetly when they reached the doors. Arthur opened the door, but Alfred stopped, not entering.

“Hey wait. Did—did you bring back the thing I gave you?” Alfred whispered, eyes a little wild.

Arthur’s brain rattled around his skull for a moment, his face growing hot once he realized what Alfred was asking. He raised his brows. “You wanted those back?”

Alfred frowned. “Yeah I want them back. I—I chose good ones. They’ve got planets on ‘em. Why would you keep them anyway?”

Arthur went through the doors without answering.

“Wh—that wasn’t the agreement! Why would you—”

“You don’t want them back.”

“Wha? Sure I do.”

“You really don’t.” Arthur cheeks were luminescent. “I’ll get you new ones.”

Alfred deflated, covering his face with his hands.


End file.
